Arreglos para un Futuro
by Suly Black Wolf
Summary: Un corto tiempo ha pasado y Aro Vulturi tiene nuevos planes para destruir a los Cullen. Esta vez, los planes incluyen a los padres de Bella y Santiago es el encargado de cumplir esta misión. Sin embargo, eso solo sera posible si Seth lo permite. FIC CORTO. AVISO: Este fic participa del Reto "Personajes al azar" del foro "Sol de Medianoche" Gracias a Sara por ayudarme con el titulo.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **

Los personajes pertenecen a la señora **Meyer**, pero la traman de esta historia es mía.

* * *

**AVISO:**

**_Este fic participa del Reto "Personajes al azar" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._**

* * *

**PARTE I**

**Santiago**

Lo que Aro le había sugerido a Santiago no era nada que no le hubiera pedido antes. Debía llevarle uno de los padres de Isabella Cullen para poder convertirlo. Había estado observando a Charlie Swan, pero la cercanía de otra humana y la presencia de esos malolientes lobos no le permitían acercarse. Optó entonces por buscar a la madre de Isabella y probar suerte con ella. La razón de Aro para convertirle era probar suerte con el escudo que Isabella tenía y que quería para él. Aro pensaba que de alguno de sus padres tenía que haberlo heredado. Habían creído que el portador de los dones era Charlie, ya que Isabella se parecía demasiado a él. Sin embargo para sorpresa de Santiago, la que tenía esa esencia tan especial en el aroma de su sangre era Renne Dwyer. Santiago decidió pues que se llevaría a esa mujer para que fuera convertida y así los Cullen se lo pensarían dos veces antes de volver a desafiar a los Vulturi.

No se sabía muy bien que era lo que Aro había visto en la visión de la Cullen vidente. El se había guardado la mayor parte de la información y lo poco que ellos sabían, era porque su oído extrafino les había permitido escuchar las pláticas entre los tres poderosos ancianos. Sabía de algo como que él mismo hubiera muerto bajo las fauces de uno de esos enormes lobos amigos de los Cullen. Por eso no había intentado ningún acercamiento con el jefe de policía y prefería ir a algo más seguro.

Santiago era un vampiro precavido. Sí había sobrevivido todos estos años era precisamente porque no cometía imprudencias. Tal vez no era un vampiro que tuviera algún **poder** o don especial, pero se había ganado la confianza de Aro. Y ahora ya tenía en la mira a su víctima. Él creía que Renne Dwyer era también un escudo o tenía algún don especial, el aroma especial de su sangre así se lo decía. Y sí él y Aro tenían razón, tendrían a un excelente elemento en sus filas.

Por eso esa noche le haría una visita especial a la madre de Isabella y sí todo salía bien, en un par de días estaría de regreso en Volterra con un botín de lo más jugoso. Se acercó con sigilo y tocó la puerta, no hubiera sido necesario, pero no quería asustar a su presa.

\- ¡Hola! ¿En que puedo servirle? Preguntó la amable mujer.

\- Buenas noches... Soy Santiago Vulturi y...

\- ¡Ahhh! Vulturi... Sí. Supongo que es usted amigo de los Cullen. Recuerdo su apellido de las tarjetas de invitación para la boda de Edward y Bella.

Santiago se sorprendió de poco cuidado que esa mujer ponía para hablar con un completo desconocido, una niña seria un poco más cautelosa. Sin embargo le beneficiaba que ella fuera una mujer confiada. La mujer era delgada con el **cabello** un poco claro. Su visión de vampiro le mostraba que ya había algunas canas que el tinte no podía esconder mucho. Tenía una sonrisa amable y tal parecía que era bienvenido a su casa… algo que él no había ni siquiera planeado.

-Y dígame. ¿A qué debo su visita señor Vulturi? – preguntó una Renne muy curiosa.

-Mí… ah… Tío… Aro Vulturi, la invita a visitarnos a Volterra. Aprecia mucho a Isabella y por supuesto quiere conocer al resto de la familia.

-¡Ohhh! ¡Una invitación! Es… no se… Repentino. Necesito saber que opina Bella. Supongo que debo agradecerle la invitación de su tío, pero antes de aceptar me gustaría saber que opinan mí hija y mi yerno.

La amabilidad con la que Renne declinó la invitación, causo que Santiago sonriera. ¿Esa mujer ignoraba totalmente la existencia de los de su raza? ¿Acaso no sabía que no podían decirle que no a una invitación de los Vulturi? Al parecer los Cullen habían mantenido a esa mujer ignorante de la existencia de seres sobrenaturales y había estado más que entretenida con los programas de **televisión**.

Renne permanecía con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro y Santiago sabía que ella estaba comparándolo pues tenía la misma apariencia que tenían los Cullen, era pálido, pero tenía los ojos… rojos.

-Sus ojos son… rojos. – dijo Renne algo extrañada.

-Lentillas. Ya sabe… Para estar a la moda. – respondió Santiago, sin borrar la sonrisa.

-¡claro! – la aceptación tan natural que tuvo Renne con esa explicación confundía un poco a Santiago. Verdaderamente empezaba a dudar que llevarse a esa mujer a Volterra fuera buena idea. Sin embargo el olor dulce de su sangre rivalizaba con el que tenía Bella cuando era humana y eso era lo que en un principio le había llevado a tomar la decisión. No debería extrañarle que esa mujer reaccionara de forma tan natural con él, la misma Isabella había suplicado a Aro por la vida de Edward Cullen. El volteó para sonreír de nuevo al hombre que se acercaba, se trataba del marido de la mujer. Le serviría como alimento para poder soportar la tentación de matar a la mujer de camino a Volterra.

-Buenas noches. – Saludó Phil-. Tendremos visitas esta noche, así que prepara abundante comida. – le dijo a Renne.

Si le sorprendió verlo ahí sentado en su sofá, no mostró ninguna reacción. Al parecer estaba acostumbrado que su esposa dejara entrar a cualquier persona… o vampiro. Aunque en esta ocasión sería la última. Debía de darse prisa o muchos cuerpos serían demasiado evidentes como para pasar desapercibidos. Santiago meditaba la forma de atacar, no quería causarle un infarto a su víctima y echar a perder los planes ya trazados con anterioridad. Si quería quedar bien con Aro, debía cumplir al pie de la letra sus indicaciones.

-¿Y quién viene? – preguntó Renne con alegría. Sin saber que los estaba poniendo en peligro.

-Jacob y Nessie y también viene Seth. Esos muchachos comen como lobos.

Una alarma se encendió en su cabeza de repente, algo no estaba bien. Debía salir de ahí inmediatamente.

* * *

El capítulo está narrado en tercera persona, desde el punto de vista de Santiago.

**Suly**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes pertenecen a la señora **Meyer**, pero la traman de esta historia es mía.

* * *

**AVISO:**

**_Este fic participa del Reto "Personajes al azar" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._**

* * *

**PARTE II**

**Renne**

-Phil ¿Podrías bajarle volumen a esa **televisión**? Están tocando a la puerta. – dijo Renne yendo hacia la puerta de la sala. Hacia unos años que se habían establecido en Port Ángeles. Desde que Bella y Edward se habían casado. Phil había terminado como entrenador de un equipo de Base Bol infantil y por fin habían dejado de viajar.

Renne también había terminado de aceptar que Nessie sería su única nieta y que la niña tenía un extraño síndrome del crecimiento, que no recordaba cómo se llamaba. Por suerte, ella había dejado de crecer y se había asentado en una edad agradable. Lo único bueno es que se había saltado la adolescencia y ahora ya tenía hasta novio. No era que le hubiera gustado mucho al principio que Jacob Black fuera el novio de su nieta, pero la niña se había encaprichado con él y los Cullen habían dado su consentimiento. Lo que a ella le gustaba era que el moreno la consentía demasiado y la trataba como la princesa que era.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, quitó los seguros y vio por la mirilla para saber quién era. Había un hombre joven pálido y desconocido. Tal vez fuera alguien perdido o que necesitara ayuda o el teléfono para llamar una grúa. No era la primera vez que sucedía eso y ella estaría encantada de poder ayudarle. Se acomodo el cabello con un poco de vanidad y coquetería a pesar a de su edad y abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Hola! ¿En que puedo servirle? Preguntó al joven pálido

\- Buenas noches... Soy Santiago Vulturi y...

\- ¡Ahhh! Vulturi... Sí. Supongo que es usted amigo de los Cullen. Recuerdo su apellido de las tarjetas de invitación para la boda de Edward y Bella.- dijo Renne recordado de verdad que había una invitación de boda con ese apellido. Personas muy importantes según había oído de los Cullen, alguien como la realeza de un país quien sabe dónde.

-Y dígame. ¿A qué debo su visita señor Vulturi? – preguntó una Renne con curiosidad. De pronto ella se sintió especial. Un miembro de la familia Vulturi estaba en su casa.

-Mí… ah… Tío… Aro Vulturi, la invita a visitarnos a Volterra. Aprecia mucho a Isabella y por supuesto quiere conocer al resto de la familia. – respondió el joven. Renne procesó la información muy rápido. Ella estaba siendo invitada a Volterra… por una familia que era como de la realeza. Ahora sí que se sentía especial.

-¡Ohhh! ¡Una invitación! Es… no se… Repentino. Necesito saber que opina Bella. Supongo que debo agradecerle la invitación de su tío, pero antes de aceptar me gustaría saber que opinan mí hija y mi yerno. – dijo ella honestamente, aunque siendo sinceros… ella estaría encantada de aceptar. Sin embargo, debía esperar a ver que opinaba Bella de esto. Ella nunca iba a ese lugar… ¿Volterra había dicho? Entonces ella no podía tomar una decisión tan acelerada. Por mucho que le tentara.

El joven no dejaba de sonreír, y ella también sonreía como en complicidad con él… como si él la estuviera examinando. De pronto ella misma se encontraba comparándolo, pues tenía la misma apariencia que tenían los Cullen, era apuesto, pálido y tenía los ojos… rojos. ¡Tenía los ojos rojos! Y no pudo quedarse callada.

-Sus ojos son… rojos. – dijo ella impresionada por su extraña mirada. Viéndolo bien, no era parecido a los Cullen. Tal vez en la palidez sí, pero había en su sonrisa y en su mirada algo que no tenían los Cullen. Tenía una extraña aura de **poder**.

-Lentillas. Ya sabe… Para estar a la moda. – le respondió el joven, sin dejar de sonreír, como si fuera algo gracioso asustarla un poco o la estaba tildando de loca tal vez.

-¡Claro! – respondió al comprender la broma. Era un muchacho todavía y le gustaba seguir las tendencias de la moda, la ropa y el **cabello** combinaban. Incluso Bella usaba lentillas doradas para ir más acorde con su nuevo estatus social. Quizás ella misma probaría usar lentillas de color llamativo.

-Buenas noches. – Phil saludo al joven Vulturi -. Tendremos visitas esta noche, así que prepara abundante comida. –dijo después de saludar. Phil estaba tan acostumbrado a que tuvieran visitas en la sala de la casa, que ya no era necesario andarse con presentaciones. Simplemente saludaba y volvía a lo suyo.

-¿Y quién viene? – preguntó con alegría. Si de comida abundante se trata, lo más seguro es que varios de los chicos de la reservación vendrán de visita y dejarán la nevera vacía.

-Jacob y Nessie y también viene Seth. Esos muchachos comen como lobos. – respondió Phil en tono de broma. Era cierto que los muchachos siempre estaban hambrientos. La misma Sue siempre mantenía atascada su nevera y también muy seguido se quedaba vacía.

Algo hizo que Santiago se pusiera nervioso, notó Renne. De hecho no habían dicho nada que pudiera afectarlo directamente a él. ¡Oh! Tal vez este joven estuviera enamorado de Nessie. ¡Sí! Podría ser. Su nieta era la joven más hermosa sobre la tierra y no lo pensaba solo porque fuera su nieta, sino que Nessie poseía algo que ella no era capaz de identificar. Simplemente era… preciosa. Cualquier chico que la veía, simplemente se quedaba prendado de ella. Definitivamente era divertido pensar en que este muchacho Vulturi pudiera enfrentarse a golpes con Jacob. Al parecer tenía ganas de salir corriendo y eso solo podía ser que ya se hubieran enfrentado antes o definitivamente, el joven no podía controlarse delante de Nessie.

Claro que ya era tarde, porque ellos ya estaban ahí.

-¡Los chicos ya están aquí! – Dijo emocionada Renne-. No me ha dado tiempo de preparar nada. ¡Tendremos que pedir pizza! – le dijo a Phil pasándole el auricular para que pudiera hacer el pedido. Por lo menos una docena de pizzas para ese par de muchachos tragones, Nessie, ellos y por si Santiago Vulturi se quedaba a cenar.

* * *

El capítulo esta narrado en tercera persona, desde el punto de vista de Renne.

En este capítulo trate de plasmar un poco el pensamiento alocado de la madre de Bella.

**Suly**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes pertenecen a la señora **Meyer**, pero la traman de esta historia es mía.

* * *

**AVISO:**

**_Este fic participa del Reto "Personajes al azar" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._**

* * *

**PARTE III**

**Seth**

Seth había acompañado a Tanya de caza, y debía volver para hablar con Jacob sobre algunas cosas raras que estaban pasando en el perímetro. Jacob estaba en casa de Charlie y su madre. Hacía años que ellos se habían casado y eran muy felices. Y ahora con Leah formando su propia familia, su madre estaba más que feliz. ¡Por fin tenía nietos! Los gemelos eran su adoración y también estaba muy contenta porque también la familia de Seth estaba creciendo.

Después de tantos meses intentándolo, por fin las cosas habían salido bien y la fecundación invitro había dado resultado. ¡Lo habían conseguido! En unos meses más, su tan esperada hija estaría entre sus brazos. Tanya estaba muy emocionada por su futura maternidad y ya hacían planes entre ella y Rosalie sobre el futuro de sus hijos. El hijo de Rosalie y Emmeth era un encanto de criatura, era también un hibrido… mitad humano, mitad vampiro y crecía al mismo ritmo que creció Nessie. La hija de Seth y Tanya sería muy diferente… tendría las tres especies y todavía no sabían cómo iban a ser las cosas.

Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba a Seth, sino que el cerco de seguridad tenía que ampliarse o tendrían que buscar un territorio solo para ellos. Con el nacimiento de los hijos de su hermana Leah, las cosas de los lobos habían cambiado drásticamente. Los gemelos eran lobos puros. Según el doctor Cullen no eran como ellos… Metamorfos. Los gemelos podrían cambiar aun sin pasar la transición, habían nacido con esa cualidad. Pronto su hija se uniría al clan de los raros y no faltaba mucho para que la descendencia de Jacob y Nessie también formara parte del grupo. Lo que le preocupaba a Seth era que los Vulturi estuvieran acechando de nuevo y poniéndole precio a sus cabezas. Hasta ahora habían tenido suerte y habían logrado destruir a cualquier vampiro de ojos rojos que se había atrevido a acercarse, pero no sabían por cuánto tiempo más podrían seguir así.

Seth se acercó a la casa de Charlie, pero algo hizo que se frenara en seco. Había un aroma en el aire. Y no era uno conocido. Era aun más angustiante porque podía ver la casa donde su madre vivía desde ese punto. ¡Un maldito vampiro de ojos rojos! Lo sabía por el inconfundible aroma de sangre humana. Por un momento se angustió pensando en Charlie y su madre, pero las voces de Nessie y Jacob riendo por algo que había en la **televisión**, hizo que se tranquilizara un poco. Corrió para encontrarse con ellos y salir con Jacob para rastrear al vampiro y destruirlo.

Cuando entró a la casa saludó y le indicó a Jacob que saliera un momento. Afuera le contó y le enseño el rastro del vampiro. Rápidamente llamaron a Embry y a Leah para que vinieran a cuidar de Charlie y Sue y así también de los gemelos. Jacob quería llevar a Nessie a casa de los Cullen, pero ella se negó rotundamente e insistió en acompañarlos… ya rendiría cuentas con Edward más tarde.

Empezaron a seguir el rastro desde Forks hasta Port Ángeles. Casualmente el rastro se hacía más fuerte al llegar al bosque que rodeaba la casa de la madre de Bella. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que los Dwyer estaban en peligro. Nessie envió un mensaje de texto a Phil avisándole que llegaban, solo esperaban que no fuera demasiado tarde. Cuando se dirigieron a la puerta pudieron sentir no solo el aroma de los humanos, sino también el del vampiro. ¡Estaba dentro! Rápidamente se pusieron en guardia y se prepararon para actuar de forma inmediata.

Phil abrió la puerta antes de que ellos tocaran y se encontraron cara a cara con el vampiro de ojos rojos.

-Santiago. – dijo Nessie reconociéndolo.

\- Reneesme – respondió con respeto el chupasangre.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí?- pregunto Nessie poniéndose de lado de su abuela y acariciando su **cabello**.

-Vino a hacerme una invitación de parte el señor Vulturi. – respondió Renne rápidamente. Motivo por el cual, Santiago salió disparado corriendo a velocidad vampírica para poder escapar de los lobos que habían llegado con la hibrida.

Sin poner atención ni cuidado ya por Phil y Renne, tanto Jacob como Seth se transformaron en enormes lobos. Renne soltó un grito y cayó desmayada, Phil estaba sin palabras, mientras Nessie llamaba a su padre por teléfono.

Santiago corría huyendo de esas enormes bestias, sentía temor de que la profecía de la vidente de los Cullen se hiciera realidad. Los dos enormes lobos le cerraban el paso y optó por ir a las alturas en los arboles, pero no contaba con que el lobo color arena tuviera la agilidad de impulsarse mucho más arriba que el lobo marrón. Según lo que había sabido de la visión, era que el lobo marrón lo despedazaba y se iba cuidando de él, bajando así la guardia con el lobo color arena.

Seth había practicado mucho impulsarse hasta las alturas con Tanya, así que fue fácil para él seguirle los movimientos al vampiro. Seth calculó uno de sus movimientos y acertó. El vampiro nunca supo cuando su cabeza fue cercenada por las poderosas mandíbulas de Seth. Ellos despedazaron al vampiro y le prendieron fuego para evitar que se volviera a unir. Cuando los Cullen llegaron ellos ya habían hecho todo el trabajo.

Para Renne y Phil no fue muy fácil entender lo que había pasado, se mudaron a Forks para vivir protegidos. Aro Vulturi tramaba algo, pero no sabían que era. Sin embargo, debían cuidarse, tenían mucho que proteger. La unión hacía la fuerza y la fuerza era el **poder**. Ahora permanecían en un cerco más pequeño, pero más seguro. Inclusive Seth y Tanya se habían mudado a un territorio separado para la manada hibrida dentro de la reservación.

Ahí cuidarían de los suyos y esperarían al siguiente movimiento de los Vulturi. Sabían que vendría y ellos estarían listos.

* * *

**Gracias por leer esta historia, no pude contenerme y terminé entrelazando este ultimo capitulo con los dos One Shot anteriores a este. Quería explicar un poco mas la vida de Seth y Tanya ya que el fic de ellos se quedó cortito. **

**Quiero agradecerles a la chicas del "_foro sol de medianoche"_ por la invitación y la oportunidad de participar. Mil gracias.**

**Los One Shot anteriores a este son: El Arreglo y Un Nuevo Arreglo... para quien guste leer desde un principio. Gracias nuevamente y les pediría que si leen esta historia, por fis dejen su comentario para conocer su opinión... besitos**

**Suly.**


End file.
